Amor que Florece
by GriisleChan
Summary: Bajo la lluvia también podía florecer un amor. Sawaharu. Semi-AU. One-shot.


¡Hola!

Bueno, son más de la una de la mañana y aquí estoy subiendo esto. En realidad, esto comenzó gracias a cierta inspiración que me produjo la canción _'Faded Love'_ de _Wonder Girls_ (tengo una obsesión con esa canción) Escribí la primera escena, esa cortita que leerán a continuación, y como me gustó decidí continuar a ver qué salía. Yo quería, en si, escribir algo fluff sobre ambos...

De verdad, este par me gusta cada día más... Y ni se diga escribir con ellos, se me hacen de lo más adorable y yo adoro escribir con parejitas así.

 **Disclaimer:** _Diamond no Ace_ no es mío, para nada. _'Faded Love'_ tampoco es mía, sólo me inspiré por su melodía que tanto me encanta (puesto que la letra no tiene nada que ver con esta historia)

 **Aclaraciones:** Sawaharu. Semi-AU. Fluff. Tal vez esté un poco raro, sobre todo porque no suelo manejar situaciones de este tipo, pero incluso así me gustó el resultado... Espero que a ustedes también.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

El cielo gris, triste, brotaba una feroz lluvia que ni se molestó en advertir. Muchos rápidamente sacaron sus paraguas, estando preparados, y otros corrían de prisa buscando refugio...

No era su caso. Pues él tenía la suerte de hallarse casa en esos momentos. Enfermo, resfriado, pero estaba bajo techo y envuelto en una manta suavecita.

Todo estaba silencioso, en paz, y eso le gustaba. Sólo podía escuchar un poco la lluvia que caía afuera sin piedad. Esperaba que sus padres y hermano, aquellos que salieron con propósitos distintos, estuvieran a salvo.

Un estruendo se escuchó afuera, producto del clima, y por reflejo giró la cabeza hacia la ventana captando un resplandor. Llevó la cabeza a su lugar, con intención de restarle importancia, pero rápidamente, al percatarse de algo más, se fijó de nuevo en su ventana ¿Qué era esa mancha oscura que apenas lograba ver? Resaltaba ante lo gris del clima.

Se levantó del suelo, manteniendo la manta sobre sus hombros, y se dirigió a la entrada. Había alguien afuera, era su conclusión...

Y efectivamente, cuando abrió un poco la puerta encontró una figura refugiarse bajo el techo de la entrada, totalmente empapada por el diluvio.

Acertó en que habría alguien, más ni se imaginó que ese fuera el mismísimo Sawamura Eijun, su compañero de escuela y equipo de béisbol.

-¿Eijun?-

Logró llamar su atención, aun cuando su voz estaba algo ronca y usaba un cubre bocas. Cuando los ojos chocolates lo notaron lo miraron con asombro. Sonrió bajo la tela.

-No te quedes ahí, pasa.-

 **.**

-¿Estás bien, _Harucchi_?-

-No es nada, sólo es un resfriado.-

Ambos pasaron a la salita y Eijun miraba algo preocupado al otro. Con razón había faltado a clases ese día.

-Déjame ver que puedo conseguirte para que te cambies. Espera aquí.-

El dueño de la casa le anunció. Quería detenerle, decirle que estaba bien así, pero sabía que no sería escuchado. Estaba empapado y aunque no quería molestar un cambio de ropas le vendría bien. Además, Haruichi parecía estable, por la cuestión de su salud, y eso de cierta forma le alivió.

Quién lo diría, la lluvia lo llevó directamente hacia el hogar de su amigo. Aquel en el que había estado pensado durante casi todo el día por su ausencia.

Se mantuvo donde mismo, quitecito como casi nunca solía estar, y al poco rato el peli rosa volvió a él llevando un par de prendas de ropa.

-Espero te sirva.- se las entregó.-El baño está por allá.- señaló con una mano, justo la puerta al final del pasillo.

-Pero...- balbuceó, no quería abusar de su amabilidad. Suspiró y agregó- ¡Gracias _Harucchi_!- soltó junto a una sonrisa ancha, muy de las suyas. Pues no debía pensar en que incomodaba, se trataba de Haruichi después de todo.

Un corto rato pasó, Eijun cambió sus ropas empapadas, lo que era su uniforme de escuela, y salió para encontrarse con el de cabellos rosas ubicado en el suelo tomando de una taza. Cuando este captó su presencia levantó el rostro para mirarlo bajo su largo flequillo.

-Siéntate, estás en tu casa.-

Haruichi hizo un gesto con su cabeza, invitando al castaño sentarse frente a él. Este lo hizo, dando un asentimiento, y se ubicó donde le señalaron.

Se hizo un corto silencio, la lluvia seguía cayendo sin piedad, y para Eijun de verdad era un gran alivio haber sido socorrido por su amigo. Haruichi siempre estaba ahí para él, no era la primera vez que pensaba en ello.

-¿Té?-

El peli rosa rompió con el silencio, esta vez ofreciendo un poco de la bebida que había preparado recién y tenía en un pequeño recipiente.

-Si, por favor.- aceptó, con gusto.

La bebida fue servida y Eijun pudo degustarla, estaba bastante tibia y eso logró que el frío que pasó bajo la lluvia se esfumara por completo. Realmente se sintió bien. Realmente se sentía bien estar cerca de Haruichi, más en un ambiente tan tranquilo como aquel. Haruichi le daba paz y eso no podía negarlo.

Desde que conoció a Haruichi, gracias al equipo de béisbol, entablaron una pequeña amistad. Sí, no eran los mejores amigos pero solían pasar ratos juntos, todo de acuerdo al deporte por supuesto. Su confianza fue creciendo hasta el punto de comenzar a compartir más sobre ambos, cosas más personales. Y fue entonces cuando Sawamura comenzó a sentirse ansioso. Ansioso por estar cerca del otro, captar su atención, conversar o simplemente ubicarse junto a él. Haruichi lo ponía ansioso pero también le daba paz... Era tan raro.

En un principio no se lo cuestionó, su mente estaba ocupada en otras cosas que lo omitió, pero ahora que se encontraba en un sitio tan tranquilo la duda cruzó por su cabeza: ¿Tendrá algún significado especial todo lo que sentía con tan sólo estar cerca de Haruichi? Por supuesto que sí, él no era tan tonto después de todo (y los _mangas shoujo_ que había leído hasta ahora no fueron en vano)

-Eijun, estas muy callado.-

-¿Eh?-

El castaño reaccionó. La taza seguía en sus labios, incluso cuando acabó su bebida hace un rato, así que rápidamente la dejó sobre la mesita. Se fijó en el otro, que a pesar de tener su mirada cubierta (esa que muchas veces quisiera ver y hasta ahora no había podido) se dio cuenta que era observado con extrañeza.

-¿Pasa algo?-

Una vez más el peli rosa tomó la palabra, su amigo no era así y de verdad estaba curioso. Esta vez, su voz salió un poco más comprensiva...

Eso flechó a Eijun.

- _Harucchi_ , yo...-

Iba a decirte, confesarle lo que sentía, era el momento ideal y las palabras estaban listas para ser libres. Pero Haruichi comenzó a toser y ahí acabó su valiosa oportunidad que tomó sin pensar. Aunque eso no le impidió actuar y acercarse al otro a darle unos golpecitos en la espalda, para ayudarle a calmar la tos.

-Estoy bien, gracias.-

La tos se fue y Haruichi agradeció, al notar la cercanía que tenía con el castaño se colocó rápidamente el cubre bocas. A otros ojos parecía una acción preventiva, para no contagiarlo, pero más que nada fue por vergüenza... Su corazón se ponía inquieto una vez más. Algo que sólo Eijun le provocaba.

-¿Que decías?- recordó que estaba a punto de soltarle algo.

-Ah, bueno...- enrojeció y giró el rostro ¡Todo el valor se había ido!- No era nada.-

¿Desde cuándo él, Sawamura Eijun, cohibía sus emociones? ¡Así no era él!

-En realidad...- giró una vez más el rostro y miró al más bajo, quien tenía literalmente toda su cara cubierta- _Harucchi_ , tú me gustas.-

Un estruendo resonó robustamente justo luego de soltar aquella espontanea confesión. Su mirada brillaba, decidida, y sus músculos se tensaron en impaciencia. Ya estaba, lo dijo. Había confesado sus sentimientos sin dar más rodeos y estaba orgulloso de ello.

Segundos después notó al de cabellos rosas tambalearse. Reaccionó y lo tomo por ambos brazos antes de que pusiera caer y este se situó sobre su pecho. Aquello lo preocupó.

-Estoy mareado...- su voz salió en apenas un hilito.

-¿Necesitas algo?- ofreció, en calma.

Haruichi sólo negó con la cabeza, sin moverse, y el silencio reinó una vez más. De repente se sintió mal, gran parte por su resfriado y algo por lo que acababa de escuchar... Era demasiado para él. Pero estaba tan aliviado, ni el malestar le impidió sonreír levemente bajo el cubre bocas. Y el latir acelerado del corazón del castaño de cierta forma le estabilizaba.

La lluvia no dejaba de caer, era como si no tuviera fin, mientras que ambos muchachos se mantenían en la misma posición: Haruichi apoyado en el pecho de Eijun, con este sosteniéndolo con precisión y delicadeza a la vez.

-Eijun...-

La voz del más bajo se escuchó una vez más, suave y tranquila. Poco a poco se levantó quedando frente a frente al contrario.

-Tienes fiebre.- se percató al colocar una mano sobre su frente, sin apartar los rosas cabellos, no dejándolo continuar- Debes descansar.- le brindó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Lo más importante ahora era su salud.

No pudo decir nada, el malestar empeoraba. Eijun lo ayudó a levantarse y lo recostó en el sofá. Una vez ahí cerró los ojos y antes de caer dormido sólo una cosa cruzó su mente...

 _Déjame responder a tu confesión debidamente._

 **.**

Calor. Tenía mucho calor, pero no podía moverse. Sentía el sudor descender desde su frente y eso le permitió reaccionar poco a poco ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué sucedió? Su mente, en un principio, estaba en blanco pero a medida que iba reaccionado los recuerdos vinieron uno por uno… Hasta que ese último, donde recibía cierta confesión, le hizo levantarse de golpe.

-¡ _Harucchi_!-

Escuchó su voz y lo vio, ahí estaba Eijun frente a él, muy cerca, mirándolo con atención. No supo si fue por los medicamentos, o tal vez un efecto por la fiebre, pero tuvo el impulso de balancearse sobre el castaño, abrazándolo con la poca fuerza que tenía por su resfriado.

Qué alivio, Eijun todavía no se había ido. Podía… Podía devolver su confesión como era debido.

-Tú también me gustas…-

A pesar de su voz ronca, la cercanía le permitió no sólo llegar a los oídos del castaño sino también llegar a su corazón. Eijun dio un respingo, sin soltarlo puesto que había correspondido su gesto, y lo abrazó con fuerzas ¡No podía creer todavía lo que acaba de escuchar! Ni en sus sueños más raros.

Se quedaron así, abrazados, con la lluvia todavía cayendo sin parar allá afuera, con sus corazones latiendo a la par. Porque ahí, en aquella salita calientita, había florecido un nuevo amor mutuo…

Después de todo, el otro era su primer amor.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Y eso fue todo. ¡Gracias por leer! Me disculpo por si hubo algún error.

Si te gustó, ¡Házmelo saber!

¡Hasta una próxima vez!


End file.
